


How Many Avocados Does It Take To Bake A Cake?

by spaceowl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baking, Banter, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceowl/pseuds/spaceowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three tiers, Matt! With M&Ms," Foggy said, slamming the grocery bags down onto Matt's counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Avocados Does It Take To Bake A Cake?

  
***

"Three tiers, Matt! With M&Ms," Foggy said, slamming the grocery bags down onto Matts counter.

Matt flinched, clutching his head. "Okay, no. We'll probably poison her. And can we maybe keep it down? It's hard to turn off superhearing when you're dying."

Foggy pointed an accusatory finger at Matt. "Boo hoo. I'm pointing judgingly at you, Matt Murdock, because it's not my fault you're still hungover at four in the afternoon. Everyone else gets the vomiting out of the way before they put on their day-pants."

"Technically, I've still yet to put on my day-pants," Matt said, gesturing to his old, worn-out sweats. "Free pass?"

Foggy considered, then shrugged. "Free pass. Do you have mixing bowls?"

"No," said Matt. "I might have a salad bowl. Are we seriously doing this?"

"As serious as your weird love for salad has become lately," Foggy said with a nod, pulling out the big wooden bowl. "How's that going, by the way? Are you wearing a kalamata olive purity ring?"

"I'm not that devoted. Claire says I need more iron in my diet, considering all the blood loss. She bought me three bags of baby spinach," Matt said. He put his hand down on what he thought was a safe part of the counter and felt cold egg yolk bust under his fingers.

"Whoops, must've put the bags down too emphatically," Foggy said.

"Foggy," Matt pleaded. "Why is this happening. Do you even know what day her birthday is?"

"Not the date, exactly," said Foggy. "But! I've seen an increase in card-sized envelopes coming through the office. She's been putting on more sunscreen, and she's a Gemini--"

"How," said Matt, having now given up on questions and going instead for vaguely petulant statements. "And why do you know that."

"We read the horoscopes every day, Matt! Just because you think that any kind of advice is something to immediately ignore, it doesn't mean we have to," Foggy said, handing Matt the paper towel roll. "This week you had 'Problems with your mate will develop if you don't let them have their way.' Remember?"

Matt smirked, mopping at the eggy counter. "You're making that up."

"Am I? Or are you just afraid to admit that you nod and keep working whenever we tell you your 'scope?" Foggy asked, grin bursting out in reaction to Matts tiny smile. He pulled the baking powder out of the shopping bag. "Anyway, I don't care if it's her birthday or not. I'm going to bake her a cake every day for the entirety of May, June -- maybe even July! She deserves it, Matt."

For that, Matt didn't have a single argument.

***


End file.
